Novice
by PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: Katniss runs into Peeta in the midst of an awkward situation, and she decides to join him. For the Everlarkrecs Dirty December week three challenge, masturbation/mutual masturbation. Modern-day AU. ONE-SHOT


_**A/N-**__I've been wanting to participate on the Everlarkrecs Dirty December challenge for a while now, so we'll see how this goes. This is for the week three masturbation/mutual masturbation challenge. Since I'm most comfortable writing humor, I thought I'd write some Awkward! High School Everlark. Enjoy._

_**Katniss**_

Peeta slid a red vine into his mouth as we cuddled up on the couch, reciting the lines from the Harry Potter movie we were watching. "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" he exclaimed with his mouth half-full.

I laughed. "You're ridiculous," I told him affectionately. He grinned at me, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

"You're _both_ ridiculous," Johanna snorted beside us. "You two have been watching this movie since you were eleven, and now it's all scratched," she grouched.

"Potterheads for life!" Finnick hooted from the floor as he slid his arm around Annie, who giggled.

"We always have a Harry Potter Christmas marathon; we need to keep the tradition up," I added defensively.

"No fandom will _ever_ compare to Harry Potter," Peeta declared. "I mean, can you even imagine a movie series ever being this big again? No freaking way."

"I don't know, maybe next year we'll be obsessed with one about children being forced to kill each other by their authoritarian government or something," I said.

"Can you guys keep it down; we're trying to watch the movie," Gale grumbled from the other side of the room as he held Madge closer to him, who smiled apologetically at us.

"Well excuse me," I retorted playfully. Gale rolled his eyes at me before turning his eyes back to the screen and shoving a fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I just think Ron and Hermione make such a cute couple," Delly sighed a few moments later, getting murmurs of approval from Annie and Madge.

"They're not as adorable as me and you, though," Peeta whispered playfully in my ear. I blushed; glad that no one else had heard that. Peeta could be so corny sometimes. I rested my head on his chest as I slid my arm around his waist, inhaling his sweet scent. Peeta worked at his family's bakery after school, and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon extracts often lingered in his clothes.

Before I knew it, I had dozed off and the movie had ended, and everyone had gotten up to look for more food in the kitchen before the next movie began. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom," Peeta murmured softly as I pulled away, nodding sleepily.

"Alright bitches, you better keep it quiet this time, because _The Goblet of Fire_ is my favorite one," Johanna announced as she put the DVD in a while later.

"Is it because Edward Cullen is in it?" Finnick mocked her.

"That's _Twilight_, you moron," Johanna snapped. "And for your information, his name in this movie is Cedric Diggory."

"So you _do _have a thing for Robert Pattinson!" Gale laughed, earning a scowl from Johanna.

"What's so funny about that; I love Rob," Delly said in Johanna's defense.

"Well we might as well be having a _Twilight_ marathon, then," Finnick snorted as Gale chuckled along with him.

"Shut up, the movie's starting!" Johanna yelled at them. "Where's Peeta?" she asked me as she resumed her position on the couch.

"He went to the bathroom," I told her, even though that had been more than twenty minutes ago.

"Still? Is he okay?" Madge asked me as she overheard us talk.

"He's probably just taking a dump," Finnick shrugged.

"Gross, Finn," Annie jabbed him on the side.

"Maybe you should check up on lover boy," Gale teased me.

"I'm sure he's fine," I replied awkwardly.

"Are you sure? He's been having a tough time ever since he lost his leg; remember that one time he slipped and couldn't get back up without our help?" Delly reminded me.

I chewed my lip nervously. It was true; ever since our car accident, Peeta had had a lot of trouble with his prosthetic. I often worried about him, but he only kept telling me to stop fussing over him.

"I'll go with you," Gale offered.

I exhaled in relief and thanked him as we headed towards the bathroom down the hall while everyone else kept watching the movie. "Peeta?" Gale called out as he knocked on the bathroom door.

When we heard no response, Gale jammed the lock and pushed the door open. Peeta cried out, and Gale shut the door quickly. "Katniss you better see this," he said to me with a suspicious look on his face.

I frowned at him, "Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's best if you go in there with him," he whispered.

"Uh, okay," I mumbled, and before I knew it, he had shoved me inside and locked the door shut. "Gale, what the heck? Did you just jam the door?" I yelled as I pounded on it. How had he even done that?

"Have fun!"He shouted back as I heard him walk away. I groaned and turned my head to look at Peeta, and gasped as I turned to face the door again.

"Gah!" Peeta cried out as he attempted to pull up his pants. He'd had his dick in his hand and holy crap had he been touching himself? "Katniss, I am so sorry, I'm almost done!" he exclaimed.

"Are you jerking off?" I squeaked, suddenly realizing that it was a stupid question.

"Uh…no?" he lied breathlessly. I couldn't resist it anymore. I turned to look at him again.

"Holy shit, Katniss!" he shouted, turning his back to me without realizing that there was a mirror on the wall behind him and I could still see everything. How in the world did he fit that thing into his pants?

"Peeta…" my eyes widened, and that's when he noticed that I was looking at him. He couldn't even pull his boxers up without wincing; he's obviously been in the middle of something and I had the feeling that my staring wasn't helping much. "Does it hurt?" I blurted out.

He gaped. "What? Uh, no, I can handle it, just don't look," he pleaded urgently. Now he was struggling to pull his pants up, but I could still the obvious bulge beneath them.

"What were you thinking about?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Katniss…" he groaned.

"I've never seen a penis before," I confessed all of a sudden. Maybe if I told him something embarrassing he would return the favor.

He blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I didn't know how to respond to that; _had _I been frightened? I felt an electric jolt between my legs, and that's when I realized that looking at him had ignited a fire within me that often came with his kisses. Only this time he wasn't even touching me. This time, he had been touching _himself_, and for some reason, that made things even more…_arousing_. "I'm not afraid," I said softly as he finally turned to me again. Oh god, he was still hard. I gulped.

"Well don't just stare at it," he accused, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Can I touch it?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before my brain could catch up with them. Where were all of these ideas coming from? Had I always been this bold?

His pupils turned large as my words sank in. He tried to speak, but he only managed to utter out a bunch of gibberish. "I don't know why Gale did this thatmotherfuckerisgonnapay," was the only full sentence I caught.

"Never mind, let's just go back to the living room with the others," I mumbled, embarrassed that I had even said anything. What was wrong with me?

_**Peeta**_

Katniss wait," my voice caught in my throat. I coughed to clear it.

"What?" she asked, facing me again, her hand on the doorknob. She kept turning it, but it wouldn't budge. She pouted in annoyance.

"I-I, can help you with that," I said lamely. No, that's not what had I wanted to say. I knew I could tear the door down, but my parents would kill me, and anyway, how could I possibly explain that?

She stepped aside. "Okay, you do it then," she crossed her arms expectantly.

I hesitated, looking down at my pants. Fuck, why was I still hard? You'd think my embarrassment would have taken care of that, if I hadn't been so turned on by her eyes on me, that is. "I can't go back out there like this," I told her.

She sighed. "Fine, then I'll tell them that you'll be back in a minute or something."

"You're a terrible liar, Katniss," I reminded her. "What if they ask you what I was doing?"

"Gale probably already told them," she pointed out.

I shook my head. "I doubt it; they would have all been bothering us by now."

Her eyes softened. "I want to help you," she said softly, biting her lip nervously.

I gulped. "Then do it," I breathed.

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine, and I knew then that she was being brazen again. When Katniss tried something new, she did it aggressively. Our first kiss had been that way. Her tongue swept the roof of my mouth, and I pressed her closer so that she could feel my erection against her stomach. She moaned, but I drowned the noise with my mouth as I kissed her back. I took her right hand in mine and placed her flat palm against my crotch. She gasped and pulled away gently. "Peeta…"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

She nodded, her trembling hands reaching nervously to undo the button and zipper on my jeans. I steadied her and helped her ease them down. Our breathing turned erratic as we both reached for the edge of my boxers at the same time. We pulled them off and my cock sprang free, grateful for the breathing room. I almost laughed in relief. I thought I would spend the rest of the evening with a semi-hard strangled erection.

Katniss held in a breath, her gray eyes widening at the sight in front of her, shifting from my dick to the mirror beside us. It showed how silly we looked, like two kids playing _I'll show you mine if you show me yours _for the first time, my pants and underwear spread around my ankles. Only we weren't kids anymore, or at least not in the sense that we were before.

"Katniss…" I hissed, aching for her touch.

"Oh…right…" she stuttered, her hand slowly reaching for me. Too slowly, not fast enough. I put one of my hands around my shaft and the other around her small hand, allowing her fingers to wrap around my thick girth.

My eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head; _this was so different from what I was used to. _Her hand was tender and soft, curious yet tentative. "Spit on your hand and then move it up and down on me," I instructed her.

Her eyes met mine in shock, "What?" she wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's no big deal, I do it all the time when I run out of lube," I explained, although she probably didn't need to know that.

She removed her hand from around me and did as I instructed, grasping me too firmly this time. I winced, "Here, don't squeeze it too hard," I said as I wrapped my hand around hers and led her movements, going up and down, returning repeatedly to the head, where I liked it best. I groaned, relishing the feeling of her hand against my heated, throbbing skin, and nearly jumped when she ran the pad of her thumb over the sensitive tip.

"It's hard yet soft," she mumbled, perplexed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, it's supposed to be like that," I grinned.

She frowned, "I knew that," she said quickly, her eyes turning back towards the mirror. I followed her gaze and moaned audibly at our reflection. My eyes were dark with lust, my face flushed, but her gaze was soft and curious, her small hand trying to grasp as much as me as I could, running up and down the shaft as I dropped my hand. The flesh around my cock was pushed up and down over the reddened head, my mouth agape as I began to pant.

"Fuck, Katniss, that's so hot," I grunted.

She smiled tentatively, not tearing her eyes away from the mirror, "Are you close?" she inquired softly.

I nodded, instinctively tightening one of my hands around my balls as I started to feel the familiar pooling in my lower stomach. She saw this and copied my movements, tearing my hand away as I cried out ecstatically. "That's my weak spot," I uttered, and her eyes gray eyes darkened in arousal. I looked at the mirror again. I was at her mercy now.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I came hard, spilling my seed over her hand as she continued to stroke me, watching me in fascination. I waited for my orgasm to pass before I pulled her hand away and started cleaning myself up quickly as she washed her hands in the sink. "Sorry about that," I mumbled shyly, not even sure what I was apologizing for.

"It's okay, you needed to do that," she reminded me, her face red, but still not as hot as mine. My ears were burning; I had never been so unleashed before. Katniss and I had been dating for a while now, but we had never gone this far before. I pulled my pants and underwear back up, this time adjusting myself more comfortably. "I'm so wet," she suddenly breathed, so softly it was nearly inaudible.

I looked up at her. Had I just imagined that? "Really?" I nearly choked. Had she really been that turned on from jacking me off? I had hoped so, but I hadn't been sure.

She nodded quickly, suddenly unbuttoning her jeans, and I nearly fainted. Was I dreaming? Was I really just about to witness Katniss Everdeen masturbate? Christmas was really outdoing itself this year. She smiled slyly at me as she pulled down her underwear, revealing the curls that were hiding her folds. I rubbed my crotch on impulse; at this rate, we were never going to leave this bathroom. "Katniss," I gasped.

She kept her eyes fixed on mine as she slowly trailed down one of her fingers and slipped it inside of herself as her other hand pulled her open to my sight, her fingers clenching her folds on either side. I swallowed, her pink flesh soaking with her juices as she pinched her clit before returning inside of her moistened depths, thrusting in and out and then circling her thumb and forefinger around her reddened nub. It was obvious that she had done this before, many, many times. I bit my lip with yearning. I wanted to pleasure her too. "Peeta," she mewled, and I felt myself hardening again.

Meanwhile, she had returned her eyes back to the mirror, and to my surprise, her expression was as voracious as mine this time. "I want to touch you," I pleaded.

"Here," she said, taking my hand and leading it towards her center. She felt warm and damp, her pliable folds unbelievably spongy against my eager fingers as they went in deeper. It was wonderfully inviting.

"Wow," I breathed as I curled my fingers up experimentally. She moaned. "You like that?" I asked hopefully, rubbing my thumb over her clit as a she made incoherent sounds and nodded. Her shoulders relaxed as she let go of me, her face turning blissful with pleasure.

"Yes, just like that, Peeta," she exhaled contentedly as I pumped my fingers in and out of her while my other hand rubbed vigorously over her clitoris. I switched my movements and began making circular motions, as she had done before, and her hips thrust involuntarily towards my opposite hand, riding my fingers eagerly as they went in deeper so that my wrist was cupping her.

Before I knew it, she was leaning against the mirror for support, first with one hand, and then the other, forcing me to press myself against her back as I wrapped my arms around her front. My cock was straining for attention again as it poked her bottom, causing her to moan louder as I began to grind against her while I continued to work her with my hands, watching our glazed expressions on our reflections. Her left hand let go of the mirror and she slipped it up beneath her shirt, kneading her breast roughly, her breath fogging up the mirror. I groaned, and she removed her hand and grabbed one of mine so that it slid underneath her shirt and bra, pushing her bra cup up as my large hand enveloped her soft, warm breast. Her wet walls clenched the fingers that were thrusting inside of her, while my other hand pinched her nipple before rolling it over with my thumb and forefinger, just like I had done with her clit earlier.

"Peeta!" she screamed, no longer able to contain herself, her creamy fluids drenching my fingers as she came, her head rolling back to rest against my shoulder.

It was like a beautiful painting. I was entranced by the mirror's reflection, our cheeks flushed, our eyes dark, our hands exploring unseen depths, all while Katniss rode out her orgasm and struggled to regain her breath, her chest rising and falling as I gently rolled her malleable breast against my palm. "You're so beautiful," I murmured in her ear, rubbing between her legs a few more times before finally releasing her.

Her dark hair was coming out of her braid, a bead of sweat trailing down her face as she looked up at me wordlessly, perhaps not knowing what to say since she wasn't so great with receiving compliments. But that never stopped me. I tried to ingrain this image of her in my brain, knowing that I would have to paint it later as a memento, if only for myself. I didn't want this memory to ever fade. Her lush lips parted to respond, but the only thing that came out was a sigh of relief as she relaxed into my arms while I wrapped them around her waist, kissing her gently.

"We better come out before they come back looking for us," she finally said when I broke the kiss. I nodded as I let her go so that she could adjust her clothes, washing my hands in the sink while she redid her braid quickly.

"So why were you masturbating in here in the first place?" she asked, amused.

I grinned. "You know what watching Harry Potter with you lying against my chest does to me," I teased.

She laughed, but before she could reply, we heard a noise on the other side of the door, and I pulled it open roughly. Finnick, Johanna, and Gale stumbled inside, having been leaning against the door while I had opened it. "What the fuck? Were you guys spying on us?" I cried out accusingly.

"We were checking up on you two!" Gale bristled in defense.

"Yeah, we were worried," Johanna added, even though I could tell that they were lying.

"We heard you screaming, Katniss," Finnick smirked, not even ashamed.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching _The Goblet of Fire_; I thought it was your favorite movie, Johanna!" Katniss exclaimed.

Johanna smirked. "Yeah, but hearing you guys fucking around in there was way better; this is something we've never witnessed before," she pointed out.

"Gale locked us in here," I growled back, glaring at Gale, who shrugged as if I should be thanking him, which, heck, maybe I should be.

"Peeta, your fly is open," Finnick said casually as I blushed and zipped it back up while everyone else snickered.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the living room," Katniss said as she rolled her eyes, taking my hand encouragingly.

"Ugh, you two have no shame," Johanna glowered while we all headed back to the living room, just in time to watch Cedric Diggory whispering in Harry Potter's ear about a certain bath.

"My favorite part!" Johanna squealed as she threw herself on the couch.

Katniss and I settled down beside her, shaking our heads at Delly, Madge, and Annie's questioning looks. I threw my arm casually around Katniss' shoulders as she settled back on my chest. I took another red vine from the bag and held it up to my mouth. My cock was still hard. We were back to square one.

_**A/N-**__ That's it, guys! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Happy Holidays!_


End file.
